Blue Tears
by LadyofFood-chan
Summary: Kise ternyata menyukai Aomine, tetapi Aomine sudah milik Kuroko. bagaimanakah kisah mereka?


Title: Blue Tears

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer: not mine,benar'kan? *kibas tangan* (menoleh ke Tadatoshi Fujimaki)

Pairing: AoKuro, later AoKise

Rate: T (?)

a.n: fic lagi,fic lagi. Oh, selamat membaca *stoic*

* * *

Kise P.O.V

Haah... kelihatannya Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi akrab sekali.. tertawa bersama..

Sepertinya yang bisa membuat Aominecchi tertawa lepas hanya Kurokocchi. Kayaknya tak ada kesempatan buatku,huh?

...jadi iri...

"Oi, anak hyper! Ikut atau tidak!?"

**Deg!**

Eh? Aominecchi mengajakku? Beneran ini? Ok, lupakan. Ini sungguhan!

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah! Ikut,dong! Masa' ajakan Aominecchi kutolak? Hehe.. Kurokocchi! Kau juga mengajakku!?"

Aku berdiri menghampiri mereka. Aominecchi mendengus pelan, hehe... wajahnya tetap saja manis.. Crap! Apa yang kupikirkan? Sadar,Kise! Sadar! Aominecchi sudah milik Kurokocchi..

Tapi tetap saja.. aku masih suka... bibirku tergerak keatas membentuk senyuman.

Kuroko P.O.V

Kise-kun? Kenapa Aomine-kun mengajak Kise-kun pergi bersama kita? Bukannya ini hari kencan kita? Khusus kita berdua?

Aku melihat Kise-kun berdiri dan menghampiri kami.. ah,tidak. Tapi menghampiri Aomine-kun. Wajahku memang terlihat tenang dan datar. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu muncul dihatiku. Perasaan...cemburu?

"Ah! Ikut,dong! Masa' ajakan Aominecchi kutolak? Hehe.. Kurokocchi! Kau juga mengajakku!?"

Hmph. Bukan aku yang mengajakmu,Kise-kun.

Aku terus menatap Kise-kun dengan tenang. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka.

**Thump!**

Mataku melebar sedikit. A-apa yang aku lihat itu... senyuman Kise-kun.. aku tahu senyuman itu! Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan Kise-kun itu.. menyukai Aomine-kun!?

Tanganku sedikit mengepal. Ingin rasanya aku menarik Aomine-kun lalu berteriak kalau Aomine-kun itu milikku, tapi kutahan. Itu.. masih belum pasti'kan?

Maaf,Kise-kun.. apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan melepaskan Aomine-kun.. meski aku harus melukai temanku.. memang aku terlihat egois, tapi aku tak mau melepas Aomine-kun.. karena dialah _light-_ku...

Normal P.O.V

Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko memasuki suatu kafe. Kafe yang indah dan nyaman meski letaknya cukup terpencil. Sejak tadi yang terdengar hanyalah gurauan dan suara Aomine dengan Kise, Kuroko hanya berjalan sedikit di belakang mereka dalam diam.

"Aomine-kun.."

"Haha! Kau konyol, bocah hyper!"

"Eeehh? Katakan sekali lagi kupukul kau, Dimcchi!"

"Aomine-kun.."

"Dimcchi!? Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang!"

"Aww haha... Aominecchi marah!"

"...Aomine-kun.."

"Kau!"

"Haha! Aominecchi jangan ma-"

"AOMINE-KUN!"

Sesaat kafe menjadi sepi. Semua melihat ke arah Kuroko. Kise terdiam tapi tatapannya ke arah Kuroko. Merasa sedikit malu dan enggan, Kuroko hanya menggumamkan kata maaf. Aomine menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan malas.

"...haah.. tenanglah. Aku tidak tuli."

"Tapi.. tadi kupanggil Aomine-kun tidak menjawab."

"Kurokocchi.. kami tak mendengarmu. Sungguh."

"Geez.. Makanya, buang sifat Misdirection milikmu itu, Tetsu."

Kuroko menggeram pelan. Kise menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan bingun sekaligus prihatin, namun Kuroko hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar yang terlihat dingin.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Dengan itu Kuroko beranjak pergi ke toilet. Aomine hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Aominecchi jangan begitu.. kasihan'kan Kurokocchi."

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu.. aku hanya merasa.. janggal."

"Janggal?"

"Yeah. Aku memang menyukai Tetsu. Sifatnya yang tenang dan terlihat damai. Wajah stoic tapi manis.. dia memang terlihat sempurna. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Masalahnya.. perasaanku tak sama seperti dulu."

"E-eh?"

"Be-begini.. se-sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa enjoy dan senang didekatmu. E-entah kenapa.. aku merasa nyaman.."

"Aominecchi.."

"Se-sepertinya.. aku menyukaimu, Kise Ryota."

Kise P.O.V

Bo-bohong! Aominecchi.. menyukaiku!? Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?

Kutatap matanya, tak ada kebohongan. Yang kulihat hanya.. keraguan.. malu.. dan... kesungguhan?

Badanku bergetar. Akhirnya.. akhirnya waktu itu tiba. Waktu dimana perasaanku terjawab. Tak terasa air mata mulai menetes. Cepat-cepat kuhapus tapi percuma. Tak mau berhenti. Ada kelegaan dan kehangatan luar biasa dihatiku.

Tapi tidak! Tidak boleh! Aominecchi itu.. milik Kurokocchi. A-aku tak bisa meski mau.. aku tak bisa merebut Aominecchi dari Kurokocchi.. Kurokocchi sahabatku..

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut dibibirku.. mataku terbuka. Dihadapanku adalah wajah Aominecchi. Dia.. di-dia menciumku!?

Normal P.O.V

Aomine mencium Kise dengan lembut. Kise hanya diam mematung tapi perlahan mulai membalas. Diusapnya air mata dari pipi Kise tapi tidak dilepasnya ciuman itu. Kise meraih tangan Aomine yang ada dipipinya. Sentuhan ini membuat Kise merasa lemah dan bahagia. Pikirannya kosong, yang ada hanyalah Aomine saja.

**Brak!**

Terkejut, mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka dengan cepat lalu menoleh ke arah..Kuroko!

"Aomine-kun.. Kise-kun.."

"Kurokocchi! A-aku bisa menjelaskan-"

"Maaf, Tetsu."

"Apa..Aomine-kun?"

"Maaf. A-aku tidak lagi ada perasaan apa-apa padamu."

"Aominecchi!"

"Ta-tapi.. bukannya Aomine-kun sendiri yang bilang-"

"Aku tahu! A-awalnya aku memang menyukaimu.. sangat menyukaimu. Tapi sekarang.. a-aku tetap menyukaimu.. tapi hanya sebatas teman. Tak lebih,Tetsu.."

"Bohong.."

"Aominecchi! K-Kurokocchi, bu-bukan itu maksud Aominecchi! Dia itu-"

"Cukup, Ryota. Ini kebenarannya. Kalau aku tetap diam, Tetsu juga pasti akan kecewa kalau tahu.."

"Tapi Kurokocchi itu-"

"DIAM. Kalian berdua. Cukup."

Aomine dan Kise menoleh keKuroko. Kise tercegat. Kuroko tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya tapi air matanya terus menetes. Hal itu membuat Kuroko makin terlihat rapuh. Kise mencoba menggenggam tangan Kuroko tapi Kuroko menepis pelan.

"Tidak perlu.."

"Ku-Kurokocchi.."

"Cukup. Aku pergi."

"Kurokocchi aku-"

"Sudahlah, Ryota. Biarkan Tetsu.."

Kuroko berhenti. Ia berharap Aomine menahannya agar tidak pergi tapi ia salah. Aomine membiarkannya pergi. Kuroko menatap tangannya yang terasa dingin, membayangkan seolah-olah tangan Aomine menahannya lalu menariknya kedalam pelukan. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Aomine lebih memilih Kise.

"Kalian tahu? Aku.. menyesal pernah mengenal kalian.." dengan itu, Kuroko keluar dari kafe itu. Meninggalkan perasaan sesak dihati Kise.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Kurokocchi.."

Kise menangis pelan. Perasaan bersalah menguasai hatinya. Ia baru saja merebut kebahagiaan orang yang paling disayanginya. Aomine memeluk Kise lembut. Kise tak bergerak, hanya menangis dipelukan Aomine.

Someone P.O.V

Akan kubalas kalian.. melukai perasaan Tetsu-chanku yang lembut. Kubuat kalian merasakan derita. Kubalas kalian!

* * *

To be continued...

L: heh. Chapter 1 selesai.

Ku: kenapa harus aku yang sedih?

K: benar! Benar! Kenapa Kurokocchi menderita!?

A: itu salahmu juga'kan bodoh.

K: so meanie! Ladycchi yang membuatku seperti itu!

L: shut up.

A: tapi.. siapa orang terakhir itu?

L: hum... rahasia. *senyum*

Ku: please Review.. and Arigatou...


End file.
